This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Telecommunications enclosures are often used to house telecommunications equipment. The enclosures may be placed indoors or outdoors. Some known telecommunications enclosures are constructed by welding or gluing enclosure components together. Various techniques have been used for sealing telecommunications enclosures against environmental (e.g., rain, dust, debris, etc.) intrusion into the enclosure.